1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and a light guide plate used in the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module is typically used for illuminating a liquid crystal panel. The backlight module includes a light source and a light guide plate adjacent to the light source for an even distribution of light emitted from the light source. However, a light usage ratio of the light guide plate is typically low.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate and a backlight module which can overcome the limitations described.